1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to multi-device systems and related operating methods. A claim of priority is made to Korean Patent Application No. 2005-0012975 filed Feb. 17, 2005, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many multi-device systems are characterized by a central host device and multiple client devices. The client devices are often sequentially controlled by control signals (or control data) provided by the host device. Given more than a trivial number of connected client devices, some estimation of a data transmission delay time for control signals between the host device and client devices is necessary.
In a conventional multi-device system, a data transmission delay time between the host and client devices is generally estimated using processes that involve repetitive experiments and/or repeated physical measurements. Thus, where conventional multi-device systems include a great number or complex configuration of client devices, or where complicated circuits are used to connect devices with the multi-device systems, the accurate calculation of a characteristic delay time using processes involving repetitive experiments and repeated measurements becomes very problematic. Indeed, experimental and/or measurement protocols often become very complicated and unwieldy.